


Weekend Warriors

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Weekend Warriors

"I have to go in to work in the morning," Harry said as he began to undress.

Severus looked up from the book he was reading and scowled. "I believe tomorrow is one of the two days in which you do not _go_ to work."

Stripped down to his pants, Harry slipped into bed. 

"It'll only be a couple of hours."

"So I should expect you before supper?" Severus asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well before." Harry took Severus's book from his hands, making sure to mark the page. "Let's start the weekend off right, hmm?"

Severus's eyes flashed and Harry melted.


End file.
